voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
6 idk17l.aV.Shto
Origins As the last volunteer and the most reluctant of all in the Special Abilities Unit, Onryo gained the most farthest reaching Anima yet only within the realm of influence and not physical reach. The vague explanation of how this Anima, colloquially named as "Shto", works passively with its user's thoughts leaves a more complex range of use than initially seen on the surface. Onryo grew to know exactly how to use Shto as it fit his attitude almost perfectly and made his already prevalent skill in aerial combat much better as with Shto he can never be flanked, outmaneuvered, or lost. Appearance Shto takes the appearance of a Japanese Yokai, a demon or monster spirit, in humanoid form of an Onryo. An Onryo in Japanese folklore and legend is a vengeful or spiteful spirit long since passed away and often is malicious and causes harm towards those of the living. Onryo have stemmed far back as the 700's in Japanese origin and often appear with long black hair and tusks on their lower jaws along with all their teeth. In the case of Shto it has red markings all over its body that when manifested glow bright along with its red eyes. Shto manifests as a faint aura around Onryo and in place with his form, eyes where his are and so forth. Shto is always transparent with the red markings shining brighter than the faint white glow of its skin, and the red markings glow brighter the more emotion Onryo puts into the ability. Ability Information By means of determination, hatred, vengeance, or desperation Onryo can use this Anima to know the exact location of any given one person. While this all depends on the temperament of the user it can greatly aid in his operations as a fighter pilot and thus cannot be out-maneuvered. Marked with One Eye So long as Onryo has the determination, hatred, spite, or last ditch need to pursue someone in question then for him only will their position be known until he either gets to his target or chooses not to mark them. This is all relative to distance as if they are within a mile from him then a ghostly outline of their form will always be visible, but when they are farther away from Onryo then it becomes less specific. Within the range of one to several miles their location is only known in terms of landmarks, buildings, districts, or even as vague as their distance compared to Onryo's placement. When the target is as far as a different state or country all together then Onryo only knows locations as vague as city limits or the country itself. There does seem to be a limit to the range of this last mentioned distance as if his target is too far away from his current country then Onryo claims he gets headaches and migraines. At one point Aki requested the location of Kari only to be met by Onryo unconscious on the floor. What no one then knew was that Onryo had attempted to locate Kari when she was in a different dimension all together.Category:User Abilities Category:Organization Members Category:Nocturn PSRM